Su mayor regalo
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: Lily tiene que contarle algo importante a James, pero no sabe como decirlo. ¿Qué mejor que la Navidad para hacerlo? Ella, sin saberlo, le dará el mayor regalo que nadie le pudo dar. OneShot.


_**Disclaimer: **Noooo, que esto no es miiiioooo… es de la puñetera Rubia que parece que últimamente tiene instintos asesinos, ya que no para de matar gente… en fin TT ojala tuviera su pasta y su historia y… todo lo que conlleva xD_

_¡Bueno people! Primero de todo¡FELIZ NAVIDAD¿Qué tal lleváis todos las fiestas¿Bien¿Mal¿Con resaca? Jeje, pues tranquis, que eso se pasa.¡Así que a disfrutar mientras se pueda!_

_Aquí os traigo una paranoia que se me ocurrió en Nochebuena, en casa de mi tía. Me apetecía hacer un shot, y ¿qué mejor que uno navideño en estas fechas?_

_Dedicatorias: pues, básicamente va dedicado a mi primita Eva, que me ha insistido mucho en que le gustaba la historia, y por ser el primer fic que se lee, ser el mío. ¡Besos guapa!_

_También a toda mi tribu (Nury, Verita, Sika, Nat, Fany…) y, como no¡a mi querida Beta Dream-Kat¡Espero que os guste, chicas!_

_No me enrollo más y aquí os dejo con este shot._

**Su mayor regalo**

La nieve caía con tranquilidad, apacible y sin aire que la alterara. La ventana estaba completamente empañada a causa de la humedad y el calor del interior de la casa en contraste con la temperatura exterior.

Ella dibujó unos círculos en los cristales con aire ausente. Más bien, parecía una niña a la que le encantaban las formas que quedaban en el vaho.

Soltó un suspiro y dejó correr la cortina, yendo hacia el sofá, situado frente a una gran chimenea, que crepitaba con el fuego. Se sentó en él, más bien dejándose caer, subiendo las piernas en el asiento y cogió el libro que descansaba a su lado, abriéndolo según el punto.

Se quedó unos minutos así, en silencio, con el simple murmullo del quemar del fuego. Tan solo una simple luz de lámpara iluminaba la estancia, a parte de la chimenea, y la chica se esforzaba por estar atenta a su lectura, pero no llegaba a concentrarse.

Después de un cuarto de hora intentando leer la misma página, cerró el libro y lo dejó con pesadez sobre el mueble, levantándose de él después y caminando hasta el fuego.

Con una barra metálica removió las brasas y la dejó de nuevo donde estaba. Se levantó y observó las fotografías que descansaban sobre la repisa de la hoguera. Sonrió, nostálgica.

Pasó el dedo una por una. Las fotografías eran algo peculiares ya que se movían y plasmaban acciones de los personajes inmortalizados. Podía verse a si misma, en edad adolescente, con un par de chicas más. Ella siendo abrazada por dos chicos morenos. Esos dos chicos junto con otros dos. Ella junto a uno de los chicos, el moreno con gafas redondas, siendo abrazada por él por la espalda y sonriendo a la cámara.

Miró todas y cada una de esas fotos. Cada una representaba un recuerdo, una parte de su vida que había dejado atrás apenas tres años antes.

Se fijó, entonces en una última fotografía, de hacía poco más de un año, y la tomó entre sus manos cuidadosamente. Ella, vestida completamente de blanco, con sencillez y con un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas en la mano. A su lado, el chico de gafas vestía también de blanco y la abrazaba, sonriente. Era una imagen sencilla, pero desprendía una gran felicidad.

Llevó su mano hasta el rostro de él y lo acarició suavemente, recordando cada instante que había pasado entre sus brazos. Suspiró con derrota; debería estar ahí.

El veinticinco de diciembre acababa de empezar apenas media hora antes. Él se había marchado casi al terminar la cena, diciéndole que no le esperara despierta, pero ella quería verlo a la vuelta. Necesitaba hablar con él, contarle lo que antes no se había atrevido, y lo que no había dicho durante toda la semana anterior.

Cierto que había sido descuidada, sabía que tenía que contarlo, pero le daba una súbita vergüenza cada vez que lo intentaba.

Pero ese día, era Navidad, una noche mágica y blanca, en la que todo es posible y en la que se daban presentes a los seres queridos.

Y ella había esperado a esa noche para hacerlo, contarle lo que sucedía, y darle el mayor regalo de Navidad que, esperaba, tuviese nunca.

Pero el dilema era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Había estado a punto en varias ocasiones durante toda la semana, pero ese terrible temor se apoderaba de ella y acababa por soltar alguna excusa que él jamás creyó.

Pero él nunca había insistido en que se lo dijese, siempre tan cuidadoso y permitiendo darle tiempo para lo que fuese que iba a confesarle.

Colocó de nuevo la fotografía en su lugar, mirándola una última vez. Esperaba que no tardase mucho en llegar. Hacía apenas tres horas que se había ido a causa de un aviso urgente del Ministerio, y ya lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

Necesitaba prepararse mentalmente. Sabía que de esa noche no pasaba que le contase. Debía saberlo, él era el más implicado, al mismo tiempo que ella.

Caminó por un pasillo y subió las escaleras con algo de despreocupación. No sabía que hacer, pero su mente no le dejaba tiempo alguno para aburrirse. Entró en una habitación y encendió la lamparita de la mesa de noche. Una cama de matrimonio adornaba perfectamente la estancia junto con un gran armario y un tocador, entre otras cosas.

Fue hacia el armario y cogió de su interior un pijama y un batín. Los nervios no dejaban de acecharla y para calmarlos ¿qué mejor que un baño?

Fue hasta otra puerta que tenía la habitación y se encontró con un cuarto algo más pequeño que el anterior, donde había una bañera bastante grande. Dejó la ropa sobre una cajonera y abrió los grifos, esperando a que se llenara la tina y se terminara de calentar el agua.

Con un coletero se recogió el pelo para no mojárselo, y se quitó la ropa. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, situándose de lado y acariciando levemente su vientre.

Una sensación de contenida euforia la invadió. En el reflejo podía verse a si misma, igual que siempre. Nadie que la mirara notaría la diferencia a ella dos meses atrás.

Sonrió con una complicidad hacia sí misma. Todavía nadie lo sabía, y apenas se había enterado la semana anterior. Quería que él fuese el primero en saberlo. ¿Qué mejor regalo de Navidad que ese?

Caminó hasta el recipiente, ya lleno de agua y con abundante espuma, y se introdujo en él.

La sensación de relajación apareció casi al instante. Se tumbó en la bañera y apoyó la cabeza en uno de los extremos, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que toda preocupación había desaparecido, pero aún conservaba en la cabeza su temor.

No era que tuviese miedo de que James se enterara. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría. ¿Qué diría al respecto? Tal vez le pareciera demasiado pronto, todo tan repentino y ni siquiera sin planearlo. De hecho… nunca habían hablado de ese tema, a ella se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de tener algún día, y suponía que a él también pero…

Tal vez pensara que era demasiado pronto para eso. ¡Sólo tenían veintiún años! Y recientemente habían empezado a trabajar en el ministerio tras graduarse en su carrera.

Metió la cabeza bajo el agua, aún después de haberse recogido el pelo. Solía hacer eso a menudo para aclarar sus ideas. Tenía que despejarse, ya que el sueño empezaba a acecharla y, ella sabía, iba a esperar toda la noche si era necesario a que llegara.

Se mantuvo unos segundos bajo el calor del agua, pero le pareció oír una puerta cerrarse. Inmediatamente salió de ésta y miró hacia la entrada, encontrándola como siempre.

-¿James?- llamó en voz alta, no recibiendo respuesta alguna.

Le había parecido que había alguien pero, tal vez, a causa de estar bajo el agua, se lo había imaginado.

Terminó de bañarse con tranquilidad y salió de la tina al rato, poniéndose el albornoz atado a la cintura y yendo hacia el espejo. Se sentó en una silla que había en frente mientras se soltaba el pelo y, cogiendo una toalla, se lo revolvió intentando secarlo un poco.

Actuaba de modo autómata. No sabía lo que hacía, pero sin darse cuenta, ya estaba seca y vestida, con tan solo el pelo húmedo y algo despeinado.

Suspiró con resignación. James, posiblemente, volvería muy de madrugada y ciertamente, se sentía realmente cansada. No sabía lo que aguantaría despierta, pero, viendo la hora que era (más de la una de la mañana) seguramente no tardaría mucho en quedarse dormida.

Resopló indignada. En cuestión de sueños nunca había sabido mantenerse despierta, cosa que le fastidiaba y mucho.

Dejó el cepillo con el que se había estado peinando sobre la repisa del lavabo, se dedico una mirada de resignación y salió del cuartito, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta posteriormente.

Caminó hacia la ventana. La habitación estaba demasiado a oscuras y quiso levantar la persiana, pero antes de hacerlo se percató de algo…

Ella había encendido la luz al entrar antes. Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba todo a oscuras?

Se removió, inquieta, y el primer impulso fue llevarse la mano al vientre, aflorando su instinto de protección maternal. Si todo estaba oscuro podrían barajarse varias hipótesis: alguien, quien fuera, podía haber entrado en casa a sabiendas de que estaba ella sola, tal vez un ladrón o alguien peor.

O tal vez simplemente se había fundido la bombilla de la lamparita.

Resopló indignada con ella misma. ¿Cómo podía pensar que había alguien ahí? Si hubiera querido atacarla, directamente habría aprovechado la oportunidad de estar desprevenida en el cuarto de baño.

Caminó descalza hasta el interruptor, pero no llegó a su destino. En el suelo había algo, algo suave, esponjoso. Se agachó a tocarlo y notó que no era una cosa, sino varias.

-¿Pero qué…?- empezó poniéndose de pie e intentando ver inútilmente en la oscuridad.

Y, súbitamente, la habitación se iluminó levemente con luz de decenas de velas que la adornaban. Ella miró el panorama con sorpresa: la cama estaba completamente adornada por pétalos, blancos y rojos, de rosas. Infinidad de ellos bañaban toda la habitación y, efectivamente, eso era lo que había pisado.

Se llevó una mano a la boca con sorpresa. Solo una persona, tan solo una era capaz de hacer aquello.

Y encontró la respuesta cuando unos brazos le rodearon la cintura suavemente por detrás, acariciándola de manera delicada, como si ella fuese una muñequita de porcelana que se puede romper al más mínimo roce.

Notó el aliento de él en su oído y se estremeció. Odiaba que le hiciese eso, era su punto débil, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba.

-Feliz Navidad… Lily- le susurró antes de besarle en la sien con delicadeza.

-Feliz Navidad, James- dijo ella apoyándose hacia atrás en el torso de él-. Volviste pronto…

-Sí, lo cierto es que me escaqueé de mala manera. Sirius me dijo que me cubriría.

Lily soltó una risita. Agradecía enormemente ese gesto por parte del guapo moreno, y no esperaba menos de él.

James soltó a su mujer y caminó hasta la cama, sentándose mientras empezaba a quitarse los zapatos.

-¿Te has aburrido en mi ausencia?

-Mmm…- la pelirroja fingió pensarlo-. Lo cierto es que sí, mucho.

El moreno soltó una pequeña carcajada, y se levantó, yendo hacia ella. Le cogió la cara entre sus manos y le acarició las mejillas mientras fijaba su vista en esos verdes ojos que tan loco le traían. Inclinó su cabeza y la besó levemente y con suavidad en los labios, notando la contestación de la joven.

Pronto, apoyó su frente en la de ella y le sonrió mirándola de nuevo a esos mares verdes, que con la luz de las velas daban un toque místico e hipnotizante. Más aún todavía.

Lily, entonces, se sintió avergonzada y agachó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual tan mágico que establecía el matrimonio. Le daba la sensación de que, si James la miraba a los ojos, sería capaz de leerle la mente sin tan siquiera proponérselo.

Se separó de él y caminó hasta la ventana. Subió la persiana y miró los copos de nieve que aún caían en el exterior. James la miró unos instantes algo extrañado, pero finalmente decidió cambiarse.

Lily se retorcía las manos con evidente nerviosismo, gesto no visto por el moreno, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a él. En su mente se le agrupaban miles de palabras y formas de decirle lo que ocurría, pero ninguna de ellas le parecía la adecuada.

-James…- lo llamó en un hilo de voz.

-¿Sí?- contestó él distraído, mientras se peleaba con los botones de su camisa.

-Tengo que… contarte algo. E-es… importante- logró articular entre tartamudeos.

-¿Algo importante?- el chico miró a la pelirroja con una ceja alzada. Sonrió, a sabiendas que ella estaba nerviosa, intentando calmarla, y se sentó en un extremo de la cama, mirándola-. Dime.

Lily se giró y miró su semblante tranquilo y sonriente, poniéndose más nerviosa aún si cabía. Se mordió el labio y caminó de un lado a otro frente a él, bajo su atenta mirada. ¿Qué sería lo que la pelirroja quería decirle¿Qué tan importante podía ser para que estuviese tan nerviosa?

-Verás, yo… es que…- respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse, pero no sirvió de mucho-. Es que ha pasado… algo. Bueno, me ha pasado algo- ahí vio que el semblante de James se enseriaba y añadió rápidamente-. ¡No, no es nada malo! Solo que… bueno… es algo que me enteré la semana pasada y que me ha pillado por sorpresa, y supongo que a ti también cuando te enteres y…

-Lily- la interrumpió el chico viendo como la chica se exaltaba. Alargó el brazo, cogiéndola de la muñeca y obligándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas-. Vamos, nena, tranquila. Dilo, sin tapujos, te sentirás mejor.

La chica lo miró un momento y volvió a resoplar, alterada. No era tan fácil decirlo de golpe y porrazo, sin contar con la impresión que se llevaría el chico al recibir la noticia…

Y de pronto recordó algo. Sí, de esa manera sería más fácil explicarlo. Se levantó del regazo del chico y fue hasta el tocador. Abrió uno de los dos cajones que tenía y sacó una bolsa. La miró unos instantes.

Había comprado eso el mismo día que se había enterado, al pasar delante de una tienda. Los había visto en el escaparate, y no había podido resistirse a comprarlos.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta donde estaba el chico sentado, que no le había quitado ojo de encima y ahora lucía un ceño levemente fruncido a causa de tanto misterio. Lily lo miró unos instantes y le tendió el paquete. Sabía que ni siquiera estaba envuelto (no pensaba regalarlo a nadie) pero al menos le ayudarían y le daría pie a ella de confesarse.

James, con extrañeza, cogió la bolsa y miró a la chica. Ella tenía la cabeza desviada y no lo observaba. Las mejillas las tenía levemente encendidas y James no entendía porqué.

-¿Es un regalo¿Para mí?

Lily solo asintió. James miró el paquete, abrió la bolsa y sacó al exterior una pequeña cajita, de color azul con un dibujo de un osito en ella.

El chico frunció el ceño. ¿Qué podía ser?

-Ábrelo- Lily irrumpió sus pensamientos. Él la miró y notó que ella observaba sus movimientos de reojo.

James obedeció. Dirigió de nuevo la mirada a la pequeña caja y cuidadosamente la abrió, dejando la tapa sobre el lecho. Apartó unos papeles que, parecía, cubrían algún tipo de prenda.

Al ver el interior no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Podía observar, lo que parecían, unos zapatitos diminutos, blancos, hechos de punto. Los miró un momento con sorpresa, casi con adoración. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Lily… ¿Qué…?

-Sácalos. Hay otra cosa debajo.

El chico, aún más confundido, le hizo caso. Sacó los pequeños zapatitos y observó, atónito, lo que parecía ser un pequeño juguete.

Con cuidado, dejando los patucos sobre la tapa de la caja, cogió el juguete, que sonó al poco movimiento, haciendo sonreír levemente al moreno.

-Lily… ¿Qué significa todo esto¿Qué intentas decirme?- la pelirroja se retorció las manos, mordiéndose el labio y sonrojada-. Todo esto parecen artículos de bebé y…

Calló de pronto, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Artículos de bebé?

Miró rápidamente a la chica, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y algo atónita. ¿Podría ser que…? Se levantó dejando todo en la cama y caminó hasta su mujer, que le evitaba la mirada con algo de recelo, casi con vergüenza.

-Lily… por favor, mírame- la muchacha alzó ligeramente la cabeza, miándolo desde su estatura y con los ojos llorosos. Realmente temía la reacción que podía tener James y eso él no lo entendía. Le cogió de las mejillas, como anteriormente había hecho y la miró-. Lily… dime¿qué es eso tan importante? Acaso… ¿acaso tú… estás…?

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, derramando sin querer una lágrima y asintió con la cabeza. No lo volvió a mirar. Tenía miedo de su reacción. No quería que James se enfadase por haber sido tan descuidada pero…

Notó al chico alejarse de ella y abrió los ojos. Él se encontraba a poco más de un metro. Miraba un punto inconcreto de la estancia, pero tenía, evidentemente, un aire de gran ausencia. La angustia de Lily creció por momentos. Él no decía nada, no reaccionaba, y eso, desde el punto de vista de ella, no era una buena señal.

-Y-yo… lo siento. Fui muy descuidada y… Entiendo si te enfadas. Nunca habíamos hablado de tener hijos pero…- el llanto se iba pronunciando a medida que hablaba y se desfogaba. Notó, entonces, que la abrazaban y acunaban, como si fuese una niña que acababa de tener una pesadilla-. Lo siento, lo siento…

James dejó que su mujer se desfogase mientras la abrazaba. Si era cierto que en toda la última semana había estado realmente rara, como ausente, pero había preferido no decirle nada y darle tiempo para que hablase estando preparada.

Y ahora que se enteraba… Merlín. ¡Un niño! Un bebé, una pequeña criatura que crecía en el interior de la chica que amaba. Una personita creada por los dos…

Un hijo…

De él y de Lily.

No pudo contener la euforia. Abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja y la besó en la cabeza, la frente las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas…

-James… yo…

-Shhh…

El moreno le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares y la miró con adoración. Lily estaba evidentemente confusa, y lucía más bonita que nunca, a pesar de haber llorado. Sentía que la chica frente a sí no era más que una niña, a la que le daba miedo algo. ¿Cómo podía albergar una vida en su interior.

Sin poder evitarlo se apoderó de sus labios y los besó con evidente necesidad y ternura. Sintió que una gran euforia crecía dentro de él. Hervía con la idea de que en unos meses sería padre.

¡Iba a ser padre!

Se separó de la muchacha y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza. Ella estaba notablemente más calmada y él no podía separarse ni un solo momento.

-Te quiero- le susurró al oído-. No… no sabes lo que me has dado. Es el mejor regalo que nadie podría hacerme.

-Yo también te quiero- contestó ella. Notó como la pelirroja se relajaba entre sus brazos.

James le volvió a besar en la cabeza y decirle al oído una y mil veces que la quería. Pasó ligeramente por su cuello antes de agacharse quedando de rodillas en el suelo y a la altura del vientre de Lily. No pasó un segundo antes que lo acariciara y depositara suaves besos sobre él, aún estando la tela en medio, abrazando la fina cintura de la pelirroja.

Lily sonrió ante la acción del chico y enterró sus manos en el cabello de él. James apoyó la cabeza de lado en el vientre y cerró los ojos, como si de esa manera pudiese oír a su hijo. Se mantuvo en esa posición un rato, pensando en el futuro. ¿Sería él o ella¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí dentro¿Sería un gran jugador de Quidditch, o por el contrario un gran estudioso y prefecto?

Pensar en eso le hacía entusiasmarse más con la idea. Ahora, en ese momento era cuando se percataba de que, a pesar de no haber hablado nunca de la paternidad, ni siquiera con sus amigos (alguna vez Remus o Sirius habían bromeado con él sobre eso, pero no lo había tomado en cuenta) desde que se percató de cuanto amaba a la pelirroja que ahora abrazaba, había sabido que quería compartir el resto de su vida con ella, y de lo mucho que había deseado convertirse en padre, si quien cumplía el papel materno era Lily, su mayor regalo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_¿Qué tal¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, y para haberlo hecho en un día… creo que no está mal. Jeje_

_Bueno, como siempre, quiero vuestras opiniones. Ya sea solo para decir un "Me gusta" "No me gusta" "Chica, dedícate al parchís" me da igual, pero quiero saberlo._

_Muchos besos a todos y Felices Fiestas. Que os envuelva la magia de la navidad y os de un próspero año nuevo, siento éste mejor que el anterior._

_-Hikari Katsuragi-_


End file.
